xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Nurse Joy(EP206)
Ash and his friends stare upon a Pokémon Center across a fairly large river. It seems to be popular for its specialty of caring for Water-type Pokémon. As they look, Pikachu notices something from the water, which a person in a full scuba suit holding a Goldeen comes out. The person speaks and two Chansey come along with a fish tank. Given the sign, Nurse Joy is behind the suit. She puts the Goldeen in the tank and the suit opens up the top half part. Brock does the usual thing he does whenever he encounters a Joy. Misty seems to look up to her as well, because of the specialty of caring for Water Pokémon. Joy goes off mentioning her work to them, and gives a short admiration of Pikachu for a while. Soon afterward the Pokémon appear to be fighting, but in reality seemingly Pokémon training or of some sort. They seem to be using the same ability on one another. Team Rocket is spying on them a little ways, in a Tentacruel submarine. They plan to get the Pokémon in the center but are cut short when a Tentacruel mistakes them for another. Brock gets out a book that has a story written by a Joy, but really it was written by the current Joy's grandmother. She explains that this place used to be a wasteland, uninhabitable by anybody and that she was finding out the cause. Brock asks her to sign the book but Joy doesn't want to do so. Brock gets out another book written by a Joy, but that one was Joy's mother. She explains that she helped the Grimer and Muk that poisoned the area get out. But seemingly, enough with the small talk, just want to get business over with. Meanwhile Team Rocket, still in their Tentacruel sub, finds their way into the Pokémon Center via a pipeline. Pikachu gets a refresher from the healing machine and settles to Ash. Misty wants her Pokémon treated so she asks Joy if she would. Surprisingly, Joy backs away scared, leaving everyone puzzled. She goes off saying that she hates Water Pokémon quite a few times. So finally she explains about what happened. She was out with her mom looking over some Water Pokémon by the river in a boat. A Remoraid pops out and squirts her in the face for a while and Joy (younger one) falls into the water. Joy's mother tries to help but more Remoraid gather around and squirt Joy back up. Joy's mother tries to tell her that it's alright, but Joy can't seem to get the fright out. Joy can't seem to help out Misty and Misty is starting to get annoyed by that. But in the mean time, they go over to where most of the Water Pokémon are and take a look around. Scanning around are a Goldeen, a Tentacool, few others and at the end, a Gyarados, who seems to have a "neck" problem.. They are in separate tanks with a large pool in the middle. Misty shudders at Gyarados, but Ash likes Gyarados for its power. Joy agrees with Misty and they go on with that for a while. When all of a sudden, Team Rocket appears from the pool, fooling Ash with the Tentacruel disguises. They go off with their motto, being fancy and trying some water acrobatics. Finally they hop back in and attempt to grab Pikachu, but Pikachu dodges. So Team Rocket grabs Pikachu with the rest of the tentacles and try to go off, but Pikachu does Thunderbolt. Jessie and James start talking about how obviously this wasn't a good idea and Wobbuffet comes out, starting off a shock to all of them, blowing the sub up. A few pieces of debris fly, one hits Gyarados's tank and another hits valve opening to the outside. Team Rocket get flushed out along with Gyarados's water and Joy's scuba suit. Gyarados starts writhing in pain for a while. Joy takes a stand and decides to help out Gyarados for now, even without her suit. She goes up but gets butterflies in her stomach, but she persists. She calms Gyarados down and the Chansey get another cast for Gyarados and place it on. Soon afterward, Joy collapses from holding all that shock. Afterward, Joy still says she doesn't like Water Pokémon, but as a Pokémon nurse, she has to try her best. Misty gives her some encouragement and the gang heads off to their destination. Screenshots 304-1464808169.jpg 309-2.jpg 300-1464808169.jpg 298-3.jpg 292-1464808169.jpg Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Medical Core Category:Red Hair Category:Mothers Category:Johto Region Category:Twins Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Screenshots Category:Siblings